A rabbit, a fox, and a Boeing
by Alberic48
Summary: A crashing airplane from another world brings a city close to collapse, but will Colten escape from this city?
1. Final Transmission

"Low Altitude, pull up, Low altitude, pull up…"

After many months dating and many more on the clock, Nick and Judy were finally able to get time off together, 1 week that they were going to spend at a getaway up past Bunny Burrows. Soon after work on Friday, Judy and Nick were going to meet up at Nick's place to finalize plans.

Well after the agreed time of meeting Judy, who got held up trying to find her favorite shirt, finally arrived at Nick's place. When she arrived Nick proceed to comment "My, my, even though you have made it several months without being late once to work, you show up late to have a vacation…. If I wasn't smart enough i would think that you wanted to work over our vacation."

"Shut up, I just had a little trouble finding my favorite shirt." Judy retorted.

Nick responded to Judy's retort with, "Is that the one with the tiny carrot on the front?"

Judy muttered a yes while blushing under her furry coat. Nick went over to the car and said while gesturing to the trunk of his car, "Alright carrots, you can put your bags right up in here." The embarrassed rabbit took her bags over to the trunk and stacked them neatly in the back next to Nick's bags. "Now then carrots, shall we?"

Judy responded by hopping into the passenger seat and saying, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

With a fairly uneventful trip to the getaway, the only noise in the car was the music on the radio, and the occasional conversation between the 2 friends. After they passed Bunny Burrows, it took them about 10 more minutes to get to the getaway. Upon arriving Judy, who knew about this place, asked Nick "So, what do you think?"

Nick made the astonished reply of, "This is nice, a look at that view, nothing can really match it." After the 2 were able to get their stuff unloaded, and into the quaint little cabin, Judy said, "I got the cabin with the WiFi just for you!" After that comment, Nick responded with, "I mean thanks," He then put his paw over his heart "But I'm offended you think that is all I want, just some WiFi, then you are sorely mistaken carrots." After a 20 minute conversation, Judy offered to get some dinner started. Nick, being hungry since they got there, accepted this offer and started to wonder what Judy was going to make. Before long he realized that she was cooking a cricket burger for him, at this he thought out loud, "I thought you hated bugs and of course touching them carrots?"

Judy responded with a simple "Well that's because I got the precooked version so I don't have to shape it myself." Nick, about to make a sarcastic retort, got cut off by the ringing phone sitting on the table next to him. Still wanting to make a sarcastic comment, he read the name on the phone and said to Judy, "Look, it's everyone's favorite buffalo in the whole wide universe."

After picking up the phone and a short conversation. Nick, with a wide eyed look on his face, looked over at Judy and said, "Carrots… you might want to wait on dinner." After Judy asked why, Nick just said, "We need to get in the car, I will explain to you once we are underway…"

* * *

After I woke up next to my wife and copilot, I whispered a good morning to Jaiden. I then went to the hotel's coffee machine to make some coffee, after about 5 minutes the coffee was all made, I proceeded to pour my wife a cup of coffee and took it over to her, still in bed she took a few sips and said, "Well after all of these years, you can still make a damn fine cup of coffee."

"Alright, whatever you say, we just need to get to the airport so we can fly the new triple 7 dash 9. I heard that she is beauty to fly and majestically soars through the sky smoother than a blimp, but of course much faster than one."

"Alright flyboy, let's get down to the airport." After the getting to the airport, through security, and in the briefing room, the two of us sat through the briefing and went to take the brand new plane from Washington Dulles all the way to Lisbon Portela Airport, a six hour journey. After our brand new plane landed, they replaced the obviously tired flight crew who apparently just came from Los Angeles International. The duo went through their preflight check, after completing the preflight check, they started boarding passengers, when all of the passengers were loaded, they requested request to taxi to the runway. After a few minutes they got onto the runway. After a couple seconds they fired up the engines, and took off.

Nothing eventful happened until about halfway over the Atlantic Ocean. That is until a cyclone started to form off the plane's starboard side. When Jaiden got the weather alert, the plane was already being shaken by the cyclone's intense winds, at this point the seatbelt light has been turned on. After a few minutes trying to fight the cyclone, the plane started to be pulled backwards. At this point I turned the plane around to keep the plane from dropping to the sea below. After about 10 times, I decided that it will be time to divert to the nearest swatch of land to land the plane and possibly save the souls on board the plane. After telling Jaiden my plan, I told her to keep looking for any piece of land, being low on fuel didn't help either, when we hit an altitude of 1000 feet, a sudden updraft took the plane higher. I instinctively went on intercom and told the passengers and other flight crew to brace.

After the updraft always came a downdraft, as I was waiting to quickly angle the plane upwards, and fire all of the engines. Just seconds before the downdraft hit, the loving copilot pressed her face against the window, and turned towards me with a look of hope in her eyes. After a couple seconds of waiting, that felt like an eternity, the downdraft hit.

I tried to fight the downdraft, but it was no use, the plane lost altitude and airspeed. After the plane was a mere 100 feet above the violent, churning sea. There was another updraft, this confused me quite a lot, I glanced over a Jaiden, who also had a look of confusion. After riding out the updraft, he turned the plane to port to try find this land that Jaiden saw. After a sudden bump of turbulence knocked most of the flight crew and passengers out including Jaiden, I decided to just fly as straight and as level as he can, then the blaring beep of the low fuel indicator blared throughout the cockpit. I then saw the land that Jaiden was talking about, although the storm had disappeared into thin air, that was the least of my problems, I now had to deal with the bird strike that had occured with engine 1, I diverted extra power to engine 2, and that's when the second engines burst into flames. I pulled out my phone, which had no connection, despite a strange looking city being really clone. We were also close to the... buildings, I quickly pulled up to avoid hitting any of the strange looking buildings. After we were clear of the buildings I opened the voice recording app, and spoke into it, while keeping my hands on the yoke, "I just escaped a storm and flew by a large metropolitan city, with no recognizable airport nearby I am looking for an empty field, both engines are on fire, and the landing gear is failing to deploy. My copilot is unconscious along with the rest of the flight crew." The plane's ground proximity warning interrupted with a "Low Altitude, pull up, Low altitude, pull up…" I ignored this, simply because there was nothing I could do. After passing over a bridge I saw an open field I presumed was used for farming, I tried one more time to deploy the landing gear, but to no avail. I then decided to continue the recording, "I hope someone finds this recording, there appears to be no nearby air traffic control facilities, even so I have put several distress call outs to no response." with the altitude nearing 0, and the ground proximity warning system screaming louder than ever, I tried to finish my recording with, "I have turned the passcode off for this phone, this recording will automatically play to whoever finds this device and turns it on. This is Captain Colten Ariel Davis that was my final message." He ended the recording and then put the phone in my pocket… "Pull up, Terrain, Pull up, Terrain, Pull…."

Impact.

* * *

With Judy and Nick arriving on the scene about 11 minutes before the rest of the officers. When they got there, Nick and Judy weren't ready for the crash site being filled with destruction that surrounding the downed plane. Even though there were at least 2 other airports the plane could have landed at. The plane was so mangled, Judy was barely able to tell what the plane could have looked like in flight, with the elevators sitting near a barn that was behind the plane. The plane was split in two parts, the front being mostly intact, the back half being crumpled like a tin can. The rudder was leaning on the cockpit. One of the wings was near the road, while the other had inserted itself into the cabin of the front half of the plane. Both engines had detached themselves from the wings, one sitting near the cockpit of the plane, the other had detached in the wake of the plane and was sitting far behind the plane.

Nick slowly stepped out of the car and looked at the scene with eyes wide with pure shock. Judy hopped out of the car much quicker and started to rush towards the scene with a never before seen boundless amount of energy, only to be stopped by Nick grabbing her arm. The rabbit wondered why the fox had grabbed her, only to look into his eyes that seemed to say, 'I don't want to lose you, not now, not here.' Nick then proceeded to say, "Please, at least wait until we have some sort of help here…"

"There might be people still alive in there, we have to help…" Judy responded shortly before running to the plane's door, only for it to be too far buried to be opened. She then ducked around to the back half of the plane to find fire claiming passengers that were scattered everywhere.

After a few seconds of looking around Nick yelled out to the concerned rabbit, "I have someone alive over here!" The passenger looked over at the fast approaching rabbit, only for his weird looking paw to raise up, then fall before Judy could make it to help comfort the dying passenger. With his dead eyes glaring at Judy, Nick shut the eyelids. Soon afterwards police cars and a few fire trucks showed up, along with a handful of ambulances. The fire trucks immediately started to douse the fire raging around the crash, Bogo called Nick and Judy over for an update, and how bad the crash seems.

* * *

I awoke to find my nostrils stinging with the stench of smoke. I turned my head around to see my beautiful wife slumped over the controls. I freed my hand from under a pile of rubble, and felt her face, it was still warm, but so was everything else. So I tried to feel for a pulse, I eventually found her neck, and a beating pulse. I unbuckled myself and lifted myself up to look out the window to see that is was dark out, Looking up slightly I could see the rudder leaning against the top of the cockpit. There was soil pretty far up the nose, but not touching the window. So I decided to go into the back of the plane and see if anyone else was alive. I got into the cabin to find that the wing had vertically inserted itself in between the business class and first class sections of the plane. I looked through all of the passenger areas, to only to determine that, in the front half of the plane, my copilot and I were the only survivors.

I rushed back to the front, found a flare kit, a first aid kit, and tossed them through one of the broken windows, I went over to the love of my life, and unbuckled her from seat, then I lifted the both of us out through the window. Only my arm got caught on a shard of glass, but otherwise I got outside of the plane unscathed. With the smoke thick in the air, I thought I saw a figure, but when it disappeared, I thought nothing of it. I started to administer first aid to my dying wife underneath the giant rudder above us. After a few moments, after I believe to have gotten her stabilized. I started to walk to where I had thought I had heard some voices, only to see a large amount of fuel sitting next to the burning engine, quickly I ran back to the supposed safety of the area under the tail fin. After ducking for cover near my wife, and I sat atop her to protect her from the soon to follow explosion.

* * *

While bringing chief Bogo up to date on what they believe is going on, a massive explosion came from near the front of the plane. Instinctively everyone's ears went down, and paws flew over their heads to protect from supposed shrapnel coming from the explosion. When non came, everyone went back to what they were doing before. Judy almost finished telling Chief Bogo what they thought was going on, when some debris in the front shifted, and the massive tail fin shifted over to the other side of the plane. After about 5 minutes of shifting debris and bodies, Judy's large ears suddenly perked up and were pointed towards the tail fin, and a bright flare shot up out of a section of cleared wreckage. With Judy and several paramedics rushing over they saw 2 slightly burnt bodies one crawling towards the EMT's while continuously croaking for help and holding a flare gun, the other sitting upright on a piece of wreckage with her eyes closed. Judy ran for the man crawling towards the EMT's when he suddenly collapsed, his final words that he croaked out before passing out were, "Please help her first." Gesturing to the woman sitting up, supported by a bit of wreckage. Abiding by the mans croaked words, Judy ran over to the woman, and at this point, Nick and Bogo were there to help lift the body out of the small compartment under the tail fin, which was slowly filling with smoke. The EMT's started to get stretchers out of the ambulances to put the bodies on. With Nick being unusually quiet and had no comments or jokes for the current situation. Despite him having plenty when we are dealing with brutal murders. Only after watching the ambulances rush away towards the nearest hospital, Nick finally said, "Well looks like that plane ride got a little turbulent." Judy looked over, glad that Nick was back to normal, but also not amused by the joke, Chief Bogo had the same look in his eyes.

* * *

After coming in and out of consciousness I thought I saw… animals dressed in EMT uniforms taking care of me in the back of an ambulance. One time, when I was probably loaded with pain killers, I tried to ask, "Why d-didn't you... save her first..." Before passing out again. Next thing that I remember, I was being wheeled into a hospital until I passed out again. When I finally woke up for good, I was alone in an empty, but clean hospital room. I looked around and took note of my surroundings, I saw my pilot cap sitting on the nightstand next to my bed, along with a phone that I assumed to be mine, and a glass of ice water. I suddenly found myself wondering if anyone had heard my message. I also saw a window across the room from me with a nice blue sky in the background only interrupted by the occasional building or cloud. After being awake for a few minutes, I thought I heard a familiar voice in the next room… "Jaiden?" I asked out loud, I got up and wandered over to the door, only to find it locked. I went over to the wall next to my bed and pressed my ear to it, and heard two voices, one unfamiliar, the other I had heard this morning.

"Ma'am you're gonna have to calm down"

"Where the hell is my husband, I will NOT cooperate with any of your damn tests until I see him…"

Then I heard a third voice pop up, sounding much more calm, and concerned. "Listen, we will take you to see your husband, but only if you agree to our tests… What did you say your name was again?"

"Jaiden, my name is Jaiden. Now can I just see a god damn familiar face you stupid rabbit?"

'Rabbit?' then were there animals actually taking care of me in that ambulance? When I started to hear footsteps right outside the door, some softer and some hard, I went over to the window and stared out of it. When the footsteps stopped the door clicked, then the door started to open, only for the person opening the door to get pushed aside by Jaiden who rushed in and was hugging me before I could blink. I turned around and put my arms around her, we gave each other a quick but loving kiss. Then what I swear to god was a fox standing on its hind legs and in a police uniform grabbed her wrist and pulled her away while saying, "Come on you crazy lovers." We still held hands until our hands were separated by the distance between our bodies.


	2. A Change in the Tides

" _Welp you gave it to me,_ _ **now you will suffer the consequences**_ _."_

After quite some time, that same fox came back, along with a rabbit? Wearily I turned away from the window for a pair of piercing purple eyes to stare at me, forcing me to ask, "Is there a problem…" I stared at their badges for a moment "...Officers?"

The rabbit started with a small polite smile and started to speak before being cut off by the fox, "If it isn't lover number 2," he held up two of his fingers and continued, "After seeing what your friend over there did and say, I assume you are not crazy about being tested on?" The rabbit looked at the fox with a disapproving look.

I responded with a quick no and eyes full of confusion, that fox just spoke flawless English. The rabbit obviously saw this and decided to speak up, "Well, I am Officer Judy Hopps, and that is my partner Nick Wilde, we are from the ZPD, Zootopia Police Department, and we're gonna have to ask you a few questions." That is when I started to slowly step backwards towards the bed, I started to raise my hands in objection, but the rabbit, Judy and her partner Nick, were adamant about getting those questions answered. Nick decided to speak up first, "Gonna be blunt here, what the hell are you?"

I had already changed into my flight uniform I found in one of the cabinets. I started to very slowly circle around the duo, stopping really quick at the table to grab my hat and put it atop my head. Finally deciding to answer the fox's question, "Well, I am a human, Homo Sapien." This seemed to be the cause of confusion for the duo, and the rabbit proceeded to ask, "Well, where do you come from then?"

"Well I come from Arizona, a place on earth, and I think I am obviously not in Kansas anymore, Toto."

There was quite a bit of silence until Nick finally spoke up with "Yes, your female friend told us this, and we now need to know…"

Only to be interrupted by Judy who finished his thought, "How you got here? We kinda need to know more or less everything you do. Your wife was sparse on details."

Colten proceeded to tell the story of how he crash-landed in that field. From the moment I took off until I crashed, trying to include every detail I could remember. After finishing, I thought that maybe, I was dreaming, and these talking animals would disappear and I would wake up in a hotel in Spain about to fly back to the States with my favorite copilot. While contemplating this, Nick spoke up now with a personality that was obviously snarky and sarcastic, "That's all well and good, but that doesn't explain how you got here on tornado express Captain Colten."

Before he had said my name, I was staring at the floor, as he said my name, I looked up at him and asked, "How did you know my name?"

Judy glanced over at the phone sitting on the sitting on the table and said, "Well, we heard your message, one of the doctors gave it to us and told us to turn it on."

Nick, glanced over and proceeded to snarkily comment, "It was kinda difficult to hear you over that thing in the background, I believe it was saying something to the tune of, you're gonna crash, do something." This got a confused look from me until it turned into understandment, and a look of disappointment coming from Judy.

Eventually the questioning turned to why I didn't land at one of the nearby airports, I answered as honestly as I could, "I didn't see the obvious signs of any airports, my GPS wasn't connecting, I wasn't even able to get any Air Traffic Controllers on any frequencies, even emergency frequencies, would you like me to continue?" Judy nodded a no, then proceeded to gesture to Nick and tell me, "Thank you, I will get back to you soon, in the meantime, are you a carnivore or a herbivore?"

* * *

After quite a few 'tests', Jaiden was fed up with being held in a sealed box, being treated like she was insane, even though, any other person waking up after a crash landing, and seeing talking animals hovering above you. I highly doubt that any other person would react in a different way, she then looked at the window and said, "Can I please just leave? I don't have a singular disease."

The moose on the other side who so far hasn't spoken yet said, "You are here for your own safety, now please just cooperate with these tests, and you will be released and free to walk around." She flopped herself back down on the bed with a defeated look.

She just decided to ask, "How long will it take for me to be released?"

The moose is the window responded nonchalantly with "Could be tomorrow, could be months."

'MONTHS?' The hell you mean by 'could be months' she thought to herself while resting her head on her knees. "Listen, can I at least get a decent meal, not just a pile of brown slop?"

"This 'slop' has all of the nutrients an animal your size needs. Why would you want anything else?"

"Well the first of many problems is that it looks like an actual turd, the second being that it tastes like one too. I've been a good little test subject, if you wouldn't mind giving me anything that I won't regurgitate in five minutes." After hearing a door open then close behind the moose, Jaiden asked, "Can you at least tell me what you are doing? You can start be telling me who just entered the observation room."

"No need to tell her Dr. Maple," Jaiden perked up when she heard the only voice that hasn't want to kill, dissect, or otherwise mutilate her body, "Hi it's Judy, I just want to talk to you. Is that fine with you?"

"I don't know, I think I'm pretty busy being tested on in this airtight box."

Hearing a sigh and then the door depressurize, Judy walked in with her soft footsteps and came over to sit down next to me on the bed, she looked at the brown slop sitting across the room and asked Jaiden what it was.

"Oh you know, just a turd that contains, quote, 'all of the nutrients an animal my size needs.'"

Judy responded with this comment by asking, "Seriously, this is your meal? I've seen better food in the holding cell at the ZPD. Listen, I will find a reason to get you out of this place and at least have some decent food." After the last bit, Jaiden lifted her head up and with a ray of hope in her eyes, she looked at the rabbit's big, purple, and compassionate eyes. Jaiden muttered a thank you and hugged the rabbit, something Jaiden never thought that she would do.

* * *

I woke up at three o'clock in the morning, only to find myself flanked by Judy on one side and a moose on the other. Wondering what was going on, I saw a tube coming out of my left forearm, with blood being pumped through the tube and was being collected in blood bag near the bed. When I started to freak out, Judy laid a comforting paw on my shoulder. I was probably hyped up on sleeping drugs, and probably some painkillers, so I just drunkenly said what was on my mind, which at that point happened to be "Your s-such a… nice…er... cute r-r-rabbit, I hope you never leave," Slurring every single word, Judy was in obvious discomfort by something I had said in my medicative drunkenness. When the moose walked over I proceeded to drunkenly say, "Wow it's Mr. C-Canada, I wonder how soft… her… er … his, fur might be…" I drunkenly reached out before I felt something jab my hand. It was a tranquilizer dart that someone stuck in my hand, I pointed at it with my other hand and said "Wow, w-who gave me this feather inside… my hand, it looks… quite…. ni…" I rolled over and faced Judy who looked very uncomfortable with me in my drunken state, "If you gave me this feather J-Judy... t-thank you, al-although it might look gooder on my hat anyways…" I plucked the tranquilizer out of my hand and stuck it in my hat before falling unconscious once again.

* * *

After that exchange with the drunken Colten, Judy wanted to do nothing more than to slap him and then yell at him for calling her a cute rabbit. Although Judy stopped herself because she knew that he was hyped up on sleeping drugs and some painkillers. Although she was confused on that Colten meant when he called Dr. Maple, Mr. Canada. When Nick decides he had seen enough slapped a tranquilizer dart on his hand, Colten drunkenly said some things, and put the dart in his hat before falling asleep again. After they were sure he was asleep, they pulled the dart out of his hat, and set the hat on the table. Judy knew the same amount of blood was being taken from Jaiden, to whom Judy had promised to get out of this place.

After a couple minutes of tension in the room when Dr. Maple had pulled the tube out of Colten's arm, Colten's phone sitting on the table suddenly and loudly started to beep, after Judy calmed down a tad from the phone's alarm, she went over to turn off the phone, and found out that the time was set to well after the local time, the phone said it was 6:30 am when it was actually nearing 11:45 pm. After a couple minutes of debating in her head, on whether or not she would go through this phone, she eventually decided to wait for Colten to wake up before she went through his phone.

Since Nick's home was across town, Judy, who happened to have moved into a house only a couple of blocks away from the hospital, invited Nick to stay the night at her house and sleep on her couch, to which Nick said, "No thanks, I'd rather spend the night with this drunken animal that confessing feelings for you." To this, Judy just sighed, and gave him her address, and said to meet her there.

* * *

I woke up nice and early, I got up and went to the window and was able to see the sun rise on the horizon, with the glass structures catching the light perfectly. After getting a pile of brown slop for dinner, he thought that the breakfast might be better. I once again got a pile of brown slop. After a ate and fought down the breakfast, I browsed my phone for a little bit until I found I must've downloaded "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back" onto my phone, but before I could play it, the 20% power left notification popped up, unplugging my headphones, I set my phone down on the table beside me, and looked at my hat, only to find a small hole on top of it with a dart sitting next to it on the table, I concluded that someone must've accidentally poked my hat with the dart. As 9 o'clock was approaching, I heard a knock on my door, then the click of the lock.

When the door had opened, I saw a very familiar pair of purple eyes staring at me through the crack in the door, before the fox, with his jade green eyes, walked in. Rather bluntly he said, "Hey there pal, ya mind if we go through your phone and listen to that audio recording again?" I responded uncertainty with a sure, I had listened to a few songs this morning, so I picked up my phone and they started to blast through my speakers, I had been listening to "Jump" by Van Halen, the song restarted with it's iconic beat then Van Halen yelling "I get up!" Before the iconic song could continue I paused the song, and I started to blush with embarrassment, after too long I got the recording loaded up, and gave it to Nick. I heard my voice speak what, at that time, I thought would be my last words.

Before long, with my embarrassment dwindling away, Nick asked, "What other great artists you got on here?"

I responded with, "W-well I got Queen, AC-DC, Guns N' Roses, and a little Twisted Sister." Judy and Nick looked at each other in confusion when I said a good chunk of those names. I just said "Nevermind then. Why did you guys come here so early?"

Nick just answered with, "Welp, it's our jobs, and I kinda wanted to see if you remembered last night."

"What happened last night?" I curiously, but nervously asked.

Judy piped up with, "Well you called me cute, something you should not call a rabbit, you thanked me for a tranq dart that Nick had shot into your paw, then you put the dart in your hat, and called doctor Maple, 'Mr. Canada' would you like me to continue?" I muttered a no before Judy could ask, "And what did you mean when you called Dr. Maple Mr. Canada?"

Just to be sure I asked, "And may I inquire what species this Dr. Maple is?" Judy told me that he is a moose, and I got an enlightened feeling as I said, "That is because in my universe Moose are native to Canada, and are usually associated with Canada." When Judy asked where Canada was located I told her that it is in the northern third of North America.

After quite some time of silence and awkwardness, I kinda wanted my laptop, that I had bring with me on the plane, so I asked if any luggage from the plane had survived and Nick responded with, "Well during the descent into that field, it appears that the cargo door suffered explosive depressurization, and a good chunk of bags fell out of the back, however, most of the bags were swept out to sea when the door exploded, ironically enough, we found 20 bags that had made it to land, either after being dropped in the drink, or had just been dropped onto land, going through them, we found yours and your wife's baggage."

Judy then asked, "We left them in the police cruiser, you want us the grab them?" I said yes, then soon after they left to grab out bags, it hit me. Like a freight train going supersonic, I caused every single death on that plane, all three hundred and fifty-three people on that plane. I went into a state of pure depression, and started to wonder where my life was going to go after I got back to the world I once knew and loved. I just started to cry. And after a few minutes, Nick and Judy came back, I just held myself together until they left, then I just kept on crying…

* * *

After Judy had given Colten his bags, she went down to the security room, and joined Nick in there, where they monitored Colten, who was in the middle of sobbing on the bed, on one screen, then on the other they put a security camera of Jaiden's cell. Somehow she had found a rubber ball, which she was bouncing against the window all while smirking at the window. They knew Dr. Maple was in the other room, He was probably very annoyed with Jaiden, Dr. Maple confirmed their suspicions when he said over the intercom, "I swear I never should've even thought about giving you that damn ball."

Jaiden retorted with, "Welp you gave it to me, _now you will suffer the consequences_." She said that last part menacingly.

After a couple minutes of Jaiden bouncing the ball against the window, Dr. Maple said over the intercom, "I need to go file this paperwork." The camera's microphone picked up the door opening and shutting again in the observation room, soon after the doctor had left, Jaiden stopped bouncing the ball against the window and just flopped herself down onto her bed and tossed the ball up and down, up and down. With neither of the humans doing anything, the two decided to go and grab lunch.

When they came back, Jaiden was back to bouncing the ball against the window again, and Colten had stopped sobbing and was looking out of the window. Judy wanted to talk about what their arrival meant, not just for themselves, but their world. "Nick, what do you think this will bring, will more people come through the same way, some with much more deadly intents, or do you think that these people come with deadly intents?"

"Well," Nick responded, "I don't think that they came to harm us, did you see the way that Jaiden looked at us when we first woke up? I the way Colten looked at our uniforms, he just was purely shocked. I mean damn, it almost looked like they had never seen animals in their life."


End file.
